


Unrequited love, except not really.

by Anonymous



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, see look there’s no other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Write a scene where a character confesses their (unreturned) love for another.Basically that apart from the fact I got sad and decided to make it returned
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: anonymous





	Unrequited love, except not really.

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this is my first problematic fic, haven’t put any character tags or anything really so... hate on me all you want, you probably looked for this. Also hate fuels me😍😍

It all started out pretty simple, a stupid crush on someone he’d never be able to have, either because of the fact Wilbur was the most incredible, beautiful, amazing person he’d ever met and that there was no way he’d even look twice at someone like him or y’know the fact it was borderline pedophilia. (But seriously, was it really in Tommy was the one hopelessly in love?)

So even though it started out pretty purely, just a few lingering glances at the older male, maybe smiling a bit too much at his laugh, it really was beautiful, just a harmless crush, right? It didn’t stay that way for long. It wasn’t really Tommy’s fault if he was honest, I mean, seriously, who decided Wilbur should have the cutest smile known to man, a voice that made him want to just sit in awe for hours, eyes he just wanted to stare into for the rest of eternity, god really was a cruel son of a bitch, huh. 

He had to tell him. That was his only option, he couldn’t go on just obsessing (that was what he was doing, even if he’d never admit it.) over his best friend, someone who saw him as a younger brother for christ sake. People were starting to notice, Tubbo’s voice rings in his ears from the other day, asking if he’d fallen out with Will, something about “being nicer, which is pretty weird for you.” he really regretted the annoying, mean persona he’d built for himself in that moment. Even Phill had caught onto something, asking him around fifty billion times if he was okay because he’d been quieter in their calls recently, all having Wilbur and techno also joining.

Tommy was fucked, well and truly, he either fucked up the one friendship he valued over everything else or he just suffered in silence, continuing to laugh at Wilbur’s stupid jokes like there wasn’t a ache in his chest every single time he saw him, heard his voice, even heard his fucking name.

That train of thought is how he found himself here, tapping his fingers almost violently against his desk, staring at Wilbur’s discord icon with such fear yet determination. Now or never, he guessed so with trembling fingers he hit the ring button.

ring

It’s late to back out now.

ring

Maybe he wouldn’t notice, just end the call now.

ring

maybe he could find a different topic, brush it all off

ring

What if Wilbur knows? What if that’s the reason he’s not answering?

ring

back out. back out bac-

“Tommy?” came a somewhat distorted voice from the other end  
“Hey Wil” Fuck. What was he supposed to say now?  
“Not to sound rude or anything, but is there a reason you’re calling me at 5am?”  
Ah. Time. In his lovestruck haze the existence of time had somehow escaped his mind.  
“Um.. no, I mean, yeah, but it can wait sorry to bother you i’ll um..” Another stutter, he’s fucking useless. “I’ll leave you alone, sorry again.”  
“What? Toms are you okay? What’s going on you sound absolutely fucked man.”  
“I love you” Subtle was one thing he was never.  
“Yeah, love you too, what’s up?” Why’d he fallen for the most oblivious idiot in the entire world again?  
“No.”  
“No?” A hint of amusement could be heard in the elders voice  
“I am, like, in love with you, like yknow the type of shit where you want to like just be with someone forever and like, just all that sappy shit, that’s, that’s what I want, with you.” Tommy can almost hear his english teachers scolding voice, telling him to use his words, like wasn’t proper english.  
There’s silence  
It feels like Tommy can’t breathe.  
“Tommy-“ That sickly sweet tone, that stupid, condescending fucking tone.  
“I get it, i’m 16, you’re 24, it could never work,” Tommy can almost feel the tears threatening to pour from his eyes, “I just, I needed to tell you, I’m so sorry Wil, please don’t hate me.” Yeah, he can definitely feel the tears now.  
“Tommy, stop.”  
“I’m sorry, i’m sorry” He doesn’t know how many times he mumbles that, just knows he’s fucked up a friendship he’d cared about so much.  
“I love you too.” Wait, what? He must make some noise of disbelief because the next second Wilbur continues,  
“I love the way you smile, the way you laugh at my jokes when no one else will, the way your face brightens up when I compliment you, I love everything about you Tommy”  
This was, not how it was supposed to go.  
“But just because I feel that way does not mean this, whatever it is, is right, so if you really want to, give this, us, a go, then we can wait til you’re 18”  
“I’d like that.” he’s speechless, utterly speechless. Tommy can hear the smile in wilbur’s voice when he says  
“Cmon, we’ll play minecraft for abit and then go to sleep, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” he’s sure he’s grinning like a madman in that moment, truly content for the first time in for what feels like forever.


End file.
